warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
~*Crystal Skies*~
Prologue ~Crystalsky My heart beat faster then lightning as I raced through the forest. I looked behind me just to see the six built rouges chasing me, they have been threatening me for more then a moon, and between the rouges where my beloved kits and mate, trying to get ahead of them. I was in FireClan territory in their dense forest. I wasn’t use to Leaffall’s life in the forest, so I struggled with every step. “Crystalsky, watch out!” my mate Leaffall called out. I whipped my head around to see the cliff coming. I tried to stop but my paws where sliding to the edge, so I turned around and unsheathed my claws right at the edge, keeping them firmly in front of me. But the ground crumbled behind me and my front paws were all that was helping me. My legs were dangling helplessly under me. If I fell, I would die for sure. I gazed up at Leaffall. He was being held back by one black she-cat and one dark gray tom. The kits were being held by three rouges; little brown she-cat and two gray toms, one dark, one light. The leader walked straight up to me. He was black with scars and bruises. He began to speak. “I have a very good deal with you. If you fall and let go, I will leave your kits and mate alone. However, if you come up here or somehow live the fall, the kits die. Your choice,” he hissed. His eyes gleamed with hatred. I looked down. There was no way I could live the fall. I would have to let go. “Crystalsky, don’t do it please!” I glanced up at Leaffall. His eyes were filling up with tears. “I have to.” I met his eyes and held his gaze. “Goodbye.” And with that I let go. “No!” Leaffall had run to the edge. “I love you,” I whispered. And with that, I hit the ground and the world went black. A paw prodded my side. I woke up to find a blue calico she-cat standing in front of me. She looked familiar. But I looked around to find something horrifying. I saw my dead body. I took a step back and looked closer. My neck was bent, as if it was broken, and blood drooled out of the side of my mouth. My eyes where open, staring endlessly at nothing. I looked back at the blue calico she-cat. “Fallinghope?” I asked. “No,” she shook her head, “I’m Risingfaith. Fallinghope’s sister and also the mother of Specklepaw, I miss them…” Risingfaith paused. “I was chosen to take you to StarClan, even though I wasn’t in your Clan." “But, I want to stay here. Can’t I have another chance to live?” I answered. I desperately wanted to stay with Leaffall. I loved him. My eyes filled with tears. Risingfaith stared at her paws. Then she sighed and looked up, meeting my gaze. “Well, Crystal, you can become one of the only wandering spirits.” She smiled nervously, like she did something wrong. “A wandering spirit? I never heard of such a thing!” I was clearly confused. "That is because you’re not supposed to. A wandering spirit is a cat wishing to still be alive. That being will be solid and live among the cats and you’re never to be seen. But it has its flaws. If it rains, it will bounce off your fur so others will see your outline. You only appear to those you wish to appear to. But, you can battle. You can come to StarClan if you want after a moon. Your choice.” Risingfaith held her gaze which turned serious. I looked away. “So… I can be with… Leaffall?” I whispered. Risingfaith nodded. "I… accept.” One Moon Later… I gazed around. The world I once lived on seemed new with worry and excitement. I was in FireClan territory, hiding in the shadows, waiting with the memory of… Leaffall. I needed him. It has be almost a moon since I fell off the cliff to my death and become a wandering spirit. My once 5 moon old kits were having their apprentice ceremony at Sunhigh, it is now midnight. I walked the forest. It was lit by the glittering stars above. Were there other like me? I wondered, Or are they all spirits of StarClan? The spirits of the stars seemed to laugh at me in the sky. Only few stood away from the others, soothing my soul. A tear came to my eye. It dripped down my face like a little stream of water. I wiped it away with my tail. Rain started to pour down after that. Even though I was a spirit, I could still feel the rain hitting against my fur, almost soaking it, but that couldn’t happen. Even though I was like an invisible solid cat, I couldn’t wet. I continued onward to FireClan camp. AirClan surely missed me. I had left camp early the morning I died without notice to meet Leaffall and my kits. More tears appeared in my eyes, but I let them fall. On my way the rouges that have been threatening me appeared. “Today is the die you are going to die,” the black leader said. “Bring them out!” The other five rouges came out of the bushes. Three of them were carrying my kits and two were holding back Leaffall. Category:Fanfiction